The Last Dance
by Smileface935
Summary: Ally Dawson was a calm, quiet girl, until she meet Austin Moon. One night at a school dance,she knew she fell in love, but the guy she loves disappears from Miami. Will she find a new love, or will the guy she loves make a sudden reappearance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys I wanted to make two stories at one time because I have new Ideas for my other story and the first chapter of The Last Dance. I hope you guys enjoy this new Story! Bye!**

_Ally_

I know what I'm about to do, I'm just too depressed. I can't deal with the pain anymore, I'm going to kill myself. I know it sounds way out of line but it's because I lost my one true love, Austin Moon. It all started at my 10th grade dance.

" Hey Wanna Dance" Austin said. Um, Sure I guess" I said taking Austin's Hand. I was dressed in a sparkling purple dress with purple flats and a purple headband. Austin was wearing an orange V-neck which kind of showed his abs.  
He took me out to the dance floor and once we started dancing a slow song started to play. Just my luck I have to stand with my chest on his dancing side to side.

When it started playing he smirked and pulled me close to him. He's usually a jerk from what I heard, but it actually felt really good to be so close to him. We danced for at least 4 songs in a row, afterward he took me by the hand and led me out of the school. I asked " Where are we going the dance is still on till Midnight". " I'm taking you somewhere fun".  
I smiled and got into his car.

When we finally stopped we were in front of a Carnival. " Where are we Austin?", " I told you somewhere fun, let's go!" he said opening the door for me. " Ok, let's go!" I said taking his hand and running through the fair entrance

. Austin played the balloon dart game and won me a stuffed panda. " It's so cute Austin, thanks!", Your welcome, come on let's get on the Faris Wheel". " Ok, race you there!" I took off running. " Oh you cheat" Austin said chasing after me to the Faris Wheel. I bet him there but hr finally caught up and grabbed me by the waist and spun me around. " Austin put me down" I said laughing.

He finally out me down and it was time for us to get on the Faris Wheel. We got in and the faris wheel started, at first I was kind of scared because I'm afraid of heights but just then Austin interrupted my thoughts by putting his arm around me. " hey Austin, is this a date?". " Depends do you want it to be?".

He turned to face me and leaned in for a kiss. I leaned in too. Just like that we were kissing on the Faris Wheel on a full moon. It was beautiful and romantic.

But the day after he wasn't in school. I was wondering what happened. He actually wasn't in school for that whole week. Then my best friend Trish told me that he left Miami the night after the dance.

**I hope you guys like that chapter I will continue that story but I've been holding these ideas in for so long I had to get them out so here they are on fan-fiction so I hope you really like I really want positive reviews so if it's negative I don't want it on my review page so leave it in your head, but I do take constructive ****criticism. So review if you like it and want me to continue on this story and delete my other one or just improve it. Love you all, Happy Holidays!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys Waz up! I'm awesome I know well quick as possible, because I'm trying to step up my game is the is the second chapter of The Last Dance I hope you like it, Enjoy!**

_Ally_

How could he have not told me last night. He just left after last night without saying anything to me. Wow, men.

_Austin_

I felt really bad that morning, I went to school, got my stuff, packed up and left, Just like that and I couldn't say anything to Ally. She was such a sweet girl and I think I like her but it doesn't matter now I'm far away from Miami and I don't think I'm ever going back.

Ally

You know I don't need Austin I don't think. Sure he's a nice guy and I loved the way it felt when he held my hand or put his arm around my shoulder, the way he has the perfect smile and says the-.

I cut myself off, if I want to get over Austin I have to stop thinking of how amazing he was maybe I should try and appeal to other guys, you know get a boy friend.

I heard that Dallas might be into me, mostly because he keeps following me home and I think I saw him peeking through my bathroom window while I was taking a shower once, ugh. Tyler's okay nose-picker though, Keith is pretty hot but I'll have to start dressy slutty for him.

Then I got it, Dez. Dez and I always used to hang out, sure he was Austin's best friend but that just means we'll have more in common. I quickly jumped up and ran all the way down the hall to Dez's locker. " Hey Dez" I said trying to act as flirty as possible without him noticing.

" Hey Ally" He said with a smile. Now it was time to be sexy and win a date. I put my hand on the back of his neck and sorta leaned back to make it seem like I was about to kiss him

. He started to get chills and leaned in. I leaned in too, but when he was an inch away from my lips, I jolted my head to the side and he almost tripped. " Ah, Ah , Ah Dez no kisses until we have a date" I said with my flirty lips.

" Okay, whatever you want I'm in see you friday night Ally" he said closing his locker. He stumbled into a couple people looking back at me and I just smiled and waved. It worked I have a date with Dez.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everybody I'm back with the third chapter of The Last Dance. I hope you guys are liking my stories because honestly I'm so afraid that you won't like that I even want to delete this story sometimes. Nah, I'm just kidding I love this story, anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally if I did romance would be brewing!**

**Dez**

The week seemed to pass by so quickly, tonight was my date with Ally. First, I took a shower and put on some deodorant. Then, I picked out my clothes, I decided to wear a blue and green checkered shirt, green skinny jeans, blue and green DC'S and an orange wristwatch. I was all ready to go and pick up Ally for our date.

**Ally**

This was it, tonight was my date with Dez. I took a shower and put on and orange dress with tiny daises on it. I put on my tan sandals and my necklace that said Ally on it. I did my hair with highlights and curled it. I was ready and Dez would be here to pick me up any minute.

It was a half an hour later when Dez showed up at the door wearing on of my favorite outfits, I never told him but I always loved the colors that were in it. " You ready to go" Dez said reaching his hand out for me to take it. I did and we walked down my driveway and got into his car which was a Cadillac 1999 Deville which is my favorite car. He opened the door for me and I got in. His car smelled like pine trees and the leather seats were perfectly polished, he had his I pod hooked up to the stereo and asked me " You can scroll through the songs if you like I don't know if you'll like the music I'll put on" Dez said. I took the I pod in my hands and scrolled through the songs one of my favorites was on there I played it and started singing along.

_I'm a do it do it like I wanna do it_

_You gonna know me like you ain't never known me before_

_I'm a bring it bring it you gonna love me like you ain't love nobody before_

_hello, hello, hello hell-o_

_hello, hello, hello, hell-o_

_hello hello hello hell-o_

_she's gonna love me like you ain't love nobody before_

_too nice too clean too white too green_

_little hater's big dreams I don't care what they think about me uh_

_two faced old friends told me the end_

_what's new ha forget them_

_see a lot of things changed since then _

_don't they know that I came from Nebraska _

_am I on gonna quit __nice for you to ask but mama _

_told me to go chase what you after_

_I'm on track so I'm gonna rap faster_

_I'm a break it down you ain't get a little diva_

_slaying on a praying on a like a grim reaper _

_running a thermometer yep I got a fever_

_hi konichiwa are you a beneva _

_hello hello hello hell-o_

I finished singing and we were their. I looked at where we were the sign said FUN TOWN I loved fun town. By the time I thought of how much fun I was going to have Dez was out of the car and had opened mine_._ Dez took my hand and led me inside the first thing we did was bumper cars and I bet his butt. After that we played games like skee-ball, the ball pit, bowling, and Dez even won me a stuffed giraffe. It was almost time to go so I asked if he wanted to play mini-golf. I really didn't know how to play but he was the expert. He wrapped his arms around me so they met my hands, he swung me back a little then I went forward the ball went into the hole and I jumped up and down and gave Dez a hug. After we pulled away Dez looked right into my eyes. I never knew how pretty his eyes were until now he leaned in to kiss me and I let him. We stood there kissing at hole 8 and it was perfect.

**That it I hope you like it I've been pretty busy lately I even do dance were even going to be on T.V. so I'll update next week. See ya then, PEACE! Oh and the song was Hello by Karmin. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys****! I hope you guys are enjoying my story****. I also wanted to thank you guys for all of your positive reviews. I hope you like this next chapter see ya at the end of this chapter bye!**

Austin

I'm so happy to get back to Miami! It's been so long since I've seen Ally. It's almost been a full year and I haven't called, text, or emailed her. I didn't even bother to get her number. I've talked to Dez and he said he has an awesome new girlfriend, but he wants to surprise me for when I get back.

Ally

OMG! Austin is coming back to Miami! I wonder if he still remembers me. Ally- stop you have a boyfriend. Right, I'm with Dez. OK, I can't help myself SQUEEEEEE! Austin is coming back to Miami.

Austin

I can't believe that in six hours, I'd be in Miami. I'm still packing but I have 2 hours before my flight.

_( phone rings ) There's no way I could make it without ya_

_ do it without ya_

_ be here with out ya_

It was Dez, I anwsered.

Dez=**Bold**

Austin=_Italics_

_Hey Dez, how's my fav redhead._

**I'm fine man but the the big news your coming back to Miami in... 5 hours and 56 minutes.**

_Yeah, but there is a girl... who I left in Miami without saying goodbye._

**Spill the beans Austin who is she?**

_Ummmm... Ally Dawson._

**Yo yo yo it's ya girl Smileface! I hope you like this chapter and if you don't review anyway I'd love to here what all of you guys have to say. But, all them haters- stop lowering my self esteem... kay. JK, JK I really don't care for haters so just leave a review in the review box down below, See ya! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys, I am so sorry about the huge pause in my writing in some ways I feel mad at myself for not keeping up with my responsibilities as a writer, and a gift to you guys, here's a long chapter for The Last Dance. P.S I do not own Austin and Ally.**

Austin

**Whoa, Whoa, Whoa you like Ally.**

_Yeah, you know her._

**Yeah I know her she's my new girlfriend.**

_And you didn't tell me about this._

**No, because all she said was that after the dance she went to a carnival with some guy.**

_Oh, Ok Dez I- I'll talk to you later._

So all I was to Ally was some... guy.

My heart felt like it was ripped out of chest and shredded into tiny little pieces.  
I can't believe that's what she thinks of me, I'm just some... guy. Well, screw her I'M AUSTIN MOON! This is for the best I can slam the door in her face too, goodbye Ally Dawson... Hello life.

Ally

I was sitting at the piano in Sonic Boom, with of course my songbook.  
I was thinking about the song I just finished , I was thinking of who it was for Dez or Austin. As my heart was leaning towards Austin, my head was screaming for Dez. Dez just walked in now but he asked me one heck of a question.

"Do you like Austin?"

Damn.

_Ally's POV_

"Why would you ask that?" I said

" Is it true because I just talked to Austin, and that some guy you were talking about, was him wasn't it?" He started to sound hurt, but also furious.

" Yes it was him, but I'm dating you, does it matter that he broke my heart in the past."

"IT DOES! Because when my best friend comes back from the airport tomorrow I wanna know whose arms you'll run into, who you truly care about." He still steamed with anger but looked lost.

"I truly care about you, and you can't pin this on me because of an hour long date at the carnival that happened 2 years ago! Honestly I'm ashamed that you don't trust me."

His look of anger faded and was filled with regret and then walked out of Sonic Boom, with his head held low. Now I can finish my song, and I'm going to perform it when Austin gets back. It is so for him.

_Austin's POV_

I was listening to my headphones on the plane, until that annoying pilot intercom interrupts my music to tell us that in a half hour we'll be landing in Miami. All in all I didn't want to go back now. But in 30 minutes, I will have to face the past that haunted me for 2 years. But not just Ally, I'm in way more trouble than you'd think.

*30 Minutes Time*

Home Sweet Home.

"Austin, we have to settle some unfinished business." I hear pounding fists in the background.

Maybe it's not so sweet.

**How was that my beloved readers, again so sorry for the break. I hope you like this chapter!**

**P.S I know it might not be that long all my chapters probably won't be that long, but you have to admit it was pretty good right? Anyway lats!**

**SmileFace935 out!**


End file.
